Supernova
& or & |class=Energy Sphere |similar='100% Death Ball Destroy The Planet! Flaming Wahaha no Ha Holy Wrath Omega Blaster Planet Burst Repeating Death Beams Sphere of Destruction God of Destruction's Clever Scheme' }} is a powerful variation of the Death Ball used by Frieza and Cooler. Overview The user raises his finger and gathers their energy in the form of a giant yellow-orange, sun-like energy sphere. Once it is ready, the user launches the attack against the target. Like the normal Death Ball, it is mostly used to destroy planets, or as a last ditch-effort to kill an enemy. Usage Frieza had learned of the Saiyans' rapidly growing strength and decided to eradicate them, out of fear that they would have the power to become Super Saiyans and defeat him. When Bardock attempts to kill Frieza with his Final Spirit Cannon for the murder of his comrades' because of Frieza's betrayal, the tyrant counters with his Supernova.Bardock's profile in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, 2010 The attack destroyed Planet Vegeta, as well as the entire Saiyan race and a large percentage of his own soldiers (yet a few Saiyans had survived/escaped. The Supernova also somehow sent Bardock back in time, to the time when Chilled (Frieza's ancestor) ran the Frieza Force. In the manga version of Episode of Bardock, Frieza and Chilled both utilize the regular Death Ball technique, Frieza to destroy Planet Vegeta, and Chilled to try to defeat Bardock. In the anime version, Frieza and Chilled use the Supernova instead, with Chilled using a version of Supernova that uses both hands to charge. After Future Trunks easily blocked Mecha Frieza's attacks, Mecha Frieza flies in the air and launches a Supernova, attempting to destroy Planet Earth the same way he previously destroyed Planet Namek. King Kai describes the Supernova that Frieza uses against Future Trunks as 10x greater than the Death Ball used to destroy Namek, but the Super Saiyan catches the attack without harm. Annoyed at this act, the cybernetic tyrant fires a blast at the Supernova, which causes it to explode, but Future Trunks dodges the blast, and while Frieza is caught off-guard, Future Trunks kills him with his Shining Sword Attack. During the Tournament of Power in Dragon Ball Super, Frieza tried using this attack on Top, but it was effortlessly disintegrated with a small speck of Energy of Destruction. Film Appearances In, Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler, The first Meta-Cooler seen on New Namek outclassed Goku, due to his regenerative ability. Wanting to end the fight, Meta-Cooler launched a Supernova to kill Goku, but Goku at the last second teleported away from the blast via Instant Transmission. Variations *'Death Blaster' - A much smaller variant of the Supernova utilized by Meta-Cooler in video games. *'Petite Supernova' - A smaller variant of the Supernova. *'Countdown to the Destruction' - A blue variant of the Supernova used by Frieza. It will explode when it hits anything other than Frieza himself. *'DUAL Supernova' - First Form Frieza's two person team attack version of Supernova in which two users attack as a pair with Supernova. 1st Form Frieza's Dual Ultimate Attack skill after the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2. *'Supernova Cooler' - Cooler's variant of the Supernova, utilized with the full hand instead of a single finger and charges faster. **'DUAL Supernova (Cooler)' - Cooler's variant of DUAL Supernova which is a two person team attack version of Supernova Cooler. Final Form Cooler's Dual Ultimate Attack skill after the 1.09.00 Update in Xenoverse 2. *'Super Big Nova' - Used by Meta-Cooler Core in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Golden Supernova' - The most powerful variation of the Supernova used by Cooler in his Golden form. *'Z-Assist Supernova' - Used by the Future Warrior in Xenoverse, when using the Supernova while Frieza is their current Master. During the Z-Assist, Frieza's Soul (which appears as an Astral Projection of First Form Frieza performing the technique which overshadows the Warrior's body) will go into the Warrior and increase the power of their Supernova. Video Game Appearances The Supernova appears as an Ultimate Attack for Cooler and the Meta-Coolers in many Dragon Ball video games: such as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, the [[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Raging Blast series]], Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. The attack is Frieza's Ultimate Attack in his first form in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. It also appears as one of Frieza's Ultimate Skills in the ''Xenoverse'' series. It appears as Mecha Frieza's Ultimate Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and the Raging Blast series. Cooler usually announces "The entire planet... WILL BE VAPORIZED!" before launching and detonating it with "I AM THE STRONGEST IN THE UNIVERSE!" giving heavy damage. Named Death Blaster, it is a super attack for the Meta-Coolers' in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2. Metal Cooler (nucleus) has his own version of Supernova in Dragon Ball Heroes. The Supernova appears in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game, called Energy Sword: it either gives 1 damage to the opposing warrior or moves the opposing warrior to its owners deployment area. If used by a "Cooler Family" card, the user gets Thrash 1 until the end of the turn. The one used by Frieza to destroy Planet Vegeta appears colored white and blue under the name Countdown to the Destruction in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game; the sphere detonates when it hits anything other than Frieza, and it allows the user to search for one technique in the top 5 cards of their planet and then shuffle their planet. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, it is First Form Frieza's Ultimate Skill. Cell can also perform the Supernova as an Ultimate Skill and the Future Warrior can learn it from Frieza by completing Frieza's training as their Master. If Frieza is the Future Warrior's current Master and they use the Supernova it will receive a Z-Assist making it more powerful. In Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Supernova appears as First Form Frieza's Super attack when he is in his hoverchair. It is also used by Final Form Cooler, Meta-Cooler, and Coolieza. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Supernova returns as an Ultimate Skill used by 1st Form Frieza in all three of his Skillsets and by Cell (Perfect) in his Perfect 2 Skillset. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Expert Mission 06: "The Depths of Despair". Additionally, Cooler has his own version which can be used by Cooler in all his forms including Meta Cooler. As part of the Masters Pack DLC, Future Warrior can learn Supernova Cooler by completing School Quest: "Lesson 3" of Cooler's Training. In the opening prologue, a altered timeline of Age 737 where Bardock has visions of Frieza's revenge in Age 779 before Frieza starts creating his Supernova. Bardock tries to destroy Frieza with his Riot Javelin but it is consumed by Frieza's Supernova and Bardock is seemingly killed. However in The Masked Saiyan Saga it is revealed that Towa and Mira abducted Bardock from Age 737 using a wormhole as he was about to be consumed. However, Bardock escaped and fled into the past were before he was recaptured and turned into the Masked Saiyan. After the 1.09.00 Update, two new team attack variations of Supernova appear each as a Dual Ultimate Attack Skill for 1st Form Frieza and Final Form Cooler. Frieza's appears as DUAL Supernova a team attack version of Frieza's Supernova. Cooler's appears as DUAL Supernova (Cooler) a team attack version of Supernova Cooler. Both skills can be learned by the Future Warrior after achieving Partner Level (maximum friendship) with Frieza for DUAL Supernova and Cooler for DUAL Supernova (Cooler) as Instructors then speak to them to learn their specific Dual Ultimate. Frieza will notice they have mastered the skills necessary to fight as his subordinate though admits he does not need them to be his underling and instead wishes to have them fight by his side which he thinks will be an amusing little game causing him to teach them DUAL Supernova. Both Frieza and Cooler can equip their Dual Ultimate via Partner Customization but only require it to be in their skillset in order to initiate it, as they can perform their Dual Ultimate's secondary assist attack regardless of the skills they have equipped (though Frieza can only perform his assist in his 1st Form's skillsets while Cooler can only perform his in his Final Form's skillsets). In Dragon Ball FighterZ as part of the Bardock Pack DLC, if Bardock KOs Frieza with a Neutral Heavy Attack on the Space stage a Dramatic Finish will trigger, where Frieza will retaliate with a Supernova which causes a reenactment of Bardock's death scene from the TV Special, where he has a vision of Goku facing Frieza on Namek and smiles as he is about to be consumed. However Bardock manages to wake up from the vision refusing to die and powers up destroying the Supernova completely instead of bring consumed, before swearing he will avenge the Saiyans transforming into a Super Saiyan and firing a Final Spirit Cannon which hits Frieza causing him to be spun around by its rotation before exploding killing the tyrant as Bardock removes his bandana as symbolic gesture that he has avenged his fallen comrades. If Frieza KOs Bardock with a Vanish (as his Neutral Heavy Attack is incapable of the knockback necessary to trigger it) on the Space stage a Dramatic Finish will trigger, where Bardock will retaliate with Final Spirit Cannon which causes a reenactment of Bardock's death scene from the TV Special, where his attack is consumed by Frieza's Supernova and he has a vision of Goku facing Frieza on Namek and smiles as he is about to be consumed by the attack screaming Kakarot as he dies. The only differences are that Frieza is in his Final Form both when he performs the attack and in Bardock's vision of Frieza facing Goku on Namek. Additionally, Bardock's Dramatic Finish victory acts as a potential what-if scenario involving Bardock powering up via rage to destroy the Supernova then transforming into a Super Saiyan to kill Frieza. Trivia *When preformed by Perfect Cell in the Xenoverse series, he will say "This one's a little Frieza ditty! Take this!" when performing technique. Gallery References es:Supernova Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks